


Push and Pull

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I REPEAT NO INFINITY WAR SPOILERS, Love, M/M, No Spoilers, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Romance, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: He comes in a portal one night when Tony’s breaths are the only things awake in the air. Ragged and harsh and he’s crying silently into the pillows, eyes straight up at the blurry ceiling. But suddenly there’s a flash of gold and a slight snick and a tall man strides into the room, cape billowing like some kind of pirate.**NO INFINITY WAR SPOILERS**





	Push and Pull

He comes in a portal one night when Tony’s breaths are the only things awake in the air. Ragged and harsh and he’s crying silently into the pillows, eyes straight up at the blurry ceiling. But suddenly there’s a flash of gold and a slight snick and a tall man strides into the room, cape billowing like some kind of pirate.

His breathing hitches a moment too soon and he’s coughing into the pillows as he realizes it’s Strange. Strange is there in a second, helping him up and placing him on the pillows, caressing a hand down his cheek. He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t have the words for it. In the past he thought panic attacks were for the weak and the careless but he’s been here in the shadow of suicide and hope, in the abyss where nobody knows the way out.

So Strange removes his cloak and it settles around Tony like a blanket and wipes away his tears and Strange himself settles into bed, shoulder pressed tightly into Tony’s. It’s a red hot leash that fills him with warmth and slowly he falls back into normal, slowly the tears recede like the tide, slowly his breathing becomes a forest, calm and peaceful, slowly he turns to face Strange.

His eyes are directed to Tony, bright blue and full of something Tony can’t help but label panic. But he’s here, and he’s pressed against him and his cheeks are so full in the moonlight, shadows cutting his cheekbones into half apples.

“I could kiss you right now,” Strange rumbles and it shouts into the darkness like a prayer in which Tony is a deity it could never reach. Strange ducks his head after the admission, cuts his gaze on the wall where FRIDAY hums, a blue light shooting up from the table. Tony takes his hand, running his fingers over the knuckles and tugs him down over his lap. Strange doesn’t resist, and Tony takes that as a compromise.

He nuzzles his nose into Strange’s hair as he presses a kiss there and Strange whines, deep and needy, ready for more. He can’t help the smile that drips on to his face no more than Strange can help the tightening of his hand on Tony’s shoulders, pulling him down.

They kiss like they’re air in space and water in a desert, they kiss like they need each other to survive, like the world would end without them.

And when they part it feels like they’ve both been recharged, like they’ve been rebooted. Strange’s lips are puffy from the pressure and Tony smiles unbridled at the sight of Strange, shirtless and with abs that flow like water across his chest, in his lap.

“I shouldn’t be in love with you,” Strange says weakly as he struggles up, and Tony catches him, places his head back on his shoulder. He needs the contact, needs him to brand him like a horse, like a reminder that he’s here and Strange is there and that they’re together. That they wont’t go anywhere, can’t.

“Excuse you?” Tony asks but there’s no bite. He knows, just as much as Strange knows that they weren’t meant to fall in love, that they weren’t meant to bond or get along or be there for each other. That they were two assholes that handed the world back their lemons as a gourmet meal and called it an end. That they were two broken dolls with cracks in their porcelain and fractures where people couldn’t even see. But they were perfect for each other in the way that only two people from two worlds with the same experiences could be.

“Come here,” Tony says after a moment and they kiss again, Strange straddling his hips with his hands on either side of his face.

And the night fades into day and they turn from kissing to sleeping in each others arms and with the sunrise comes another portal. A goodbye.

But when the portal swirls closed, Strange disappearing with his cloak, and his perfectly quaffed hair, Tony knows he’ll be back.

Their magnetic pull, their love, is unbreakable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you liked this! It's my first time writing IronStrange but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.


End file.
